


Let Me Hear You Say Hey Miss Carter

by futuredirewolf



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Peggy Carter, F/F, F/M, M/M, Queer Themes, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuredirewolf/pseuds/futuredirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter can't seem to get rid of Angie Martinelli a cute waitress that lives next door. But why on earth would she want too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sighing In Exasperation

**Author's Note:**

> Stealing to your window, again. Now I say we could fall in love. Sighing in exasperation.  
> -Marsh King's Daughter by Eisley

Peggy Carter loved putting on her bright red lipstick. She thought that it brought a nice intimidating look. As soon as she clicked the cap onto the lipstick container she heard a sharp knock at the door. The sudden noise tore her away from her thoughts and caused her to drop the lipstick onto the floor. She watched as it rolled onto the floor towards the door. She quickly picked it back up and unlocked her 3 locks from the door. As she swung the door open she was shocked to see Angie her next door neighbor who had persuaded her to get this apartment. 

“Oh good you're up” Angie said as she barreled into the apartment without even asking for an invitation  
“Don’t look so shocked English, what were you expecting someone else?” she smirked  
“Uh- sorry, It’s just I was expecting Mrs. Fry”  
“Why’s that?”

Last night Jarvis had gotten an emergency call from Stark he had asked her to do some late night work, and by late night work he meant dinner and a movie. Long story short she had to sneak back into her own apartment due to the strict curfew set by none other than Mrs Fry, The proprietor of the Griffith.

“Peggy?”

She didn’t realize it had probably been at least a minute since her last question.

“Erm well last night I left my laundry basket in the washroom, You know how she can be.”  
“Don’t I know it. I mean just last wee-”  
“Angie, was there a reason you came here this morning?”  
“Oh right, can I borrow that red lipstick you always use?”

She handed her the lipstick that was in her hand.

“Thanks!” Angie exclaimed as she took the lipstick and quickly flounced out of the room

As Angie was hurrying through the doorway she called out “May I ask why you need it?”

“I’ll tell you all about it later!” Angie said back with a smile as she went out and closed the door behind her.

She looked at the door and smiled. Angie was the only reason she had an apartment at the Griffith. She had persuaded her --against her better judgment-- to move in next door. Peggy couldn’t afford to be close to anyone again, but Angie hadn’t given her a choice in the matter. No matter how hard Peggy tried to push her away she always got reeled back in with her large puppy dog eyes. Angie may not have an acting job yet but she sure was on her way to becoming a great actress. Peggy looked at her watch and realized if she didn’t leave soon she’d be late for work. She didn’t want to give any of the oafs at work another reason to take a cheap shot at her. She loved her work but hated her job.  
\-----  
The walk to work always boosted her self esteem. She knew with her bright red lipstick and hat that she attracted the male gaze, and she reveled in the way they looked like a dog with his tail between his legs when she made eye contact and stared them down. 

While entering the building she was also aware that she caught the eyes of the women as well, although they were subtle. Walking into the office she ignored the short quips from her coworkers if you could call them that. All the men in the office saw her as a glorified secretary. Peggy was more skilled at this job than most of them combined, but all of the men would give their right arm before they let her know that. If only.

She set her coat on her chair and got to work filing the large stack of papers. Chief Dooley had been giving her more paperwork to do lately. With the Stark case picking up speed he wanted her to be so busy she didn’t have enough time to get involved. He was still as clueless as ever.  
\-----  
“Hey Carter, it’s your turn to pick up lunch” A smug faced Thompson strolled her way  
“I have gotten lunch for you all for that past two weeks”  
“Well, then I guess you’ve gotten good at it. No point in putting in someone inexperienced now.”

One day Peggy Carter will have the pleasure of wiping the smug smile off of his face, but for now she had to lay low. She headed out towards the door. Before she left she called out with a forced smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Well boys what’ll it be?”

There were various replies throughout the office.  
“Burgers it is.” she said and walked out the door without letting anyone say anything different.  
One the upside to this humiliating errand she got to go to the diner. Coincidentally the one where Angie worked.  
\-----  
“Hey, English! Grabbing lunch for the pig heads at work again?”  
“Unfortunately. It seems as if I have ‘experience’ and there’d be ‘no point in putting in someone inexperienced’” Peggy said using exaggerated air quotes.  
Angie giggled before walking away to put in her order.

Peggy smiled to herself, making Angie laugh always made her day brighter. She sat down on one of the stools at the counter to wait for her order to be finished.

Angie came back after waiting on a few other customers she sat down next her. “Well?” she asked expectantly.  
“Well...what?” Peggy replied thoroughly confused  
“Well aren’t you gonna ask me why I asked for your lipstick earlier?” she asked with a large smile on her face  
“Yes, that’s right.” Peggy sat up a little bit more before asking “Angie, why did you ask for my lipstick this morning?”  
“Well,” Angie leaned in “I got an audition for-”

Peggy glanced down for a moment at Angie’s lips and noticed that she was wearing her lipstick.  
“Peggy? Did you hear I got the part!”

Maybe it was more than a moment.

“Oh, uh yes of course. That’s amazing news to hear!” she offered large smile.  
“Orders ready Angie!” a low voice called from the kitchen  
“I’ll go grab that and, I’m glad you were able to stop by and hear me ramble on about a boring commercial.”  
“Oh please, I’m very excited for your new role.”  
“Really? because you kind of seemed to space off when I started talking.”  
“No, I was just erm- focusing on your word.”

(Yes that’s what she was focusing on)

Angie jumped up barely able to contain the excitement in her small body. She pulled Peggy into a quick hug before going behind the counter to grab the food.

When she came back Angie offered up a smile before saying “Good luck with your coworkers.”  
“Shouldn’t I be the one offering you good luck.” Peggy smiled back  
Angie gave Peggy a shy smile before saying “Shut up English, you talk too much.”

With a smile Peggy left the diner. She loved her new nickname ‘English’. Especially coming from Angie. She tried not to think anything of it, Angie gave everyone nicknames. But there was something there that still made her smile to herself as she walked back into work.  
\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more updates on this follow me at futuredirewolf.tumblr.com  
> 


	2. Take their Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly Steve's behavior makes sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turn to a stranger  
> Take their hand  
> Maybe then you'll understand  
> -The Understanding by Jones Street Station

The room was silent. No one dared break curfew or lights out. The shrill cry of the telephone broke the silence. Peggy nearly fell of her bed. The sudden noise had scared her more than she’d like to admit.

She had a sudden image of soldiers yelling and the flash of explosions in the background.

Peggy grabbed the phone with a trembling hand.  
“H-Hello?”  
“Carter, good you're up.” she recognized the voice of Chief Dooley on the other end.  
“Sir?”  
“We got ourselves a situation and I need all hands on deck.”  
She knew better than to ask for a debrief on an unsecured line.  
“I’m on my way, sir”  
“I need you here yesterday, Carter!”  
“Of course.”

With a sigh she put down the telephone and stood up. Getting ready quickly was not the issue. Mrs. Fry had eyes everywhere and always seemed to know when a girl wasn’t in her room. Lately she had become very suspicious of Peggy. Her nightly outings had become more and more frequent, and there had been some close calls. She hadn’t gotten a call from the Chief in months. The last time this happened she didn’t come for for a few days. 

After getting dressed she quietly slipped into the hall and knocked on Angie’s door. As much as she hated to admit it she needed help to cover up her leaving. When no one answered she knocked a little harder. That was odd. Maybe Angie was a heavy sleeper.

A door opening behind her made Peggy jump.  
“She left with a few girls a few hours ago.” Dottie was standing in the doorway.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, they go out every Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

Peggy tried to hide the disappointment on her face. How could she have been so oblivious?

“Did you need anything in particular? You look like you're about to go out yourself”  
“Well, you see I needed someone to cover for me. My uh- man is in town. You know how it is.”  
“Oh of course!”  
“Thanks Dot”  
“No problem” Dottie replied with a wink before going back into her room.

She tried not to laugh at her excuse, maybe she could join Angie in the acting business.  
\-----  
Upon arriving at the office it looked like a madhouse. Everyone was yelling or running from desk to desk. Most of the men were gearing up, loading their guns and strapping on their holsters. Chief Dooley seemed to be the ringleader yelling at people, giving the agents ammunition, and handing out case files simultaneously.

She walked up to him and tried to avoid running into anyone.

"Good you're here." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"You" he handed her a thick file "will assist Sousa. Stark was spotted at a local bar-”

(That idiot) 

“and we need you to find all the places he likes to hole up."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Problem?"  
"You said you needed as many people to help, I know I am more than capable and qualified to help out."  
"Of course, listen Carter. I need able bodied MEN. Now go run along and go do what 'you're qualified to do'"

There was no point in arguing. When Dooley set his mind on an idea there was no persuading him. Arguing would only get her in more trouble.

She took the file and headed over to where Daniel seemed to look like she felt.  
“You get used to it.” With one leg, he got benched a lot.  
“I don’t plan on getting comfortable anytime soon.”  
Daniel smiled “Well then let’s make sure we do our job.”  
\-----  
Howard Stark’s stupidity never seemed to amaze her. Apparently, he had been drinking at a local bar, and one of the cops had recognized him and it was all downhill from there.

They had a police radio in the office and with every crackle Peggy got more and more anxious. The plan was that in teams all the agents were supposed to scope out each bar for any signs of Stark. It was a good plan, Howard Stark only knew how to hide in places with alcohol.

“Sousa, are you there? It’s Thompson” the radio crackled to life  
“Yes, what do you need?”  
“I need any intel on this bar, I’m pretty sure Stark is in here and I need to know all the in’s and out’s.”

Thompson rattled off the name and location of the bar. Sure enough that would be Howard Stark’s go to place. She didn’t know why he had chosen that bar specifically but she suspected it had something to do with Steve it used to be his favorite place to go drink. 

Peggy smiled to herself. It would be a long time, maybe never before she forgot little details like that. 

She needed to leave, but how?

“Daniel?”  
“Yeah” he said dismissively while looking down at his papers. Furiously writing something down in one of the corners.  
“I need to leave, It’s my time of the month you know...”  
“Time of your month to do what? I’m sure it can wait until tomorrow this case is v-”  
“My period, Daniel.”  
He immediately stopped what he was writing and refused to make eye contact. His face was bright red. “Oh, yes of course, go and uh do you know.”  
“Thanks.” Peggy grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the room. 

No matter how tough a man claimed to be, any mention of a woman's ‘special time’ and they were baffled in seconds.  
\-----  
The bar was a quick taxi ride away. 

It looked very rundown and the it was in the bad part of town. She wondered why Steve and Bucky had frequented the place. 

Inside was a completely different story.

For starters it was one of the nicest bars he had been in. The place was well lit with a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the waiters were wearing tailored suits and carrying around very expensive bottles of wine. The walls had large expensive paintings, and enormous mirrors. 

She spotted Angie in at the counter, this was where she spent her nights. Who could blame her?

She wondered why she hadn’t heard of this nice place. 

Peggy suspected that it had something to do with where it was located, but with a quick look around the room she learned why. 

It was a gay bar.  
\-----


	3. A Limit In Spite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more cruel than only nine lives  
> A limit in spite will do the trick trick trick trick  
> -Million Dollar Bills by Lorde

Peggy’s face reddened, she liked to believe she was a very perceptive woman. Apparently not.  
She recognized more than half of the women in the room, because they happened to live in the Griffith as well.

At the bar she spotted Thompson and two other agents looking very uncomfortable. Thompson was talking to one of the bartenders, while furiously flashing his badge around. He flashed it very publicly and was making sure his voice could be carried throughout the bar. Thompson wanted everyone in the bar to make sure to know that he wasn’t in the bar for pleasure and strictly business.

The male ego was so fragile.

Peggy ducked behind a waiter to avoid being seen. Hiding from half her apartment complex and three SSR agents was going to be a challenge.

She spotted a door in the back corner, a plaque on the door read - STAIRS -. She kept her head low and flirted with a few women along the way. She felt bad using them, but she had to admit it was kind of fun. It was definitely a change of pace. She had flirted (and kissed) her share of guys on business, but it was never ‘fun’.  
\-----  
Eventually she made it towards the door, she turned the handle and hoped it wasn’t locked. The door slid open and she went inside. There was a single bare light bulb poorly illuminating the narrow hallway. The stairs went up to a single door. The plaque on this door was hanging by one nail and read -ATTIC-.

She knocked on the door and called out “Howard?”  
“Passdord.” The slurred words came from none other than Howard Stark

She kicked the door open without a second thought.

The attic was dark, but there was a window that led out to a firescape on the opposite wall. It let in some moonlight. She saw wooden crates of various types of alcohol throughout the room. Peggy shut the door behind her and dragged a crate in front of it, because she had broken the lock on the door.

A half conscious Howard Stark spat out the words “Yer, didn’t slay the pass” -hic- “werd”  
“We don’t have a password you drunken ninnie.”  
Jarvis looked distressed, “We had to make sure i-it was you.”  
“I swear, I don’t see how you have survived this long without me.”

Howard tried to sit up from the stool he was sitting in but proceeded to knock himself and the stool over.

Jarvis looked up helplessly from Howard to Peggy then back to Howard

“So, what’s the plan?” Jarvis said while heading over to help him up.

“Plan?! You expect me to come in and save you both from the mess you’ve managed to make! You think I just know exactly how to save the day and make everything ok! I am not your maid, I am not here to clean up after you!” Peggy was fuming.

Howard was about to make a comment before Jarvis shushed him

“We’re very sorry b-”

“Sorry! You're sorry? Sorry doesn’t cut it Jarvis. Sor-”

“If you’ll just listen, please.” He said the last word quietly.

Jarvis looked like a kicked puppy, Peggy felt bad for chewing him out for Howard’s incompetence.  
“Alright I’m all ears, but keep it short we don’t have much time.” Peggy took a seat on one of the crates of beer.

Jarvis spoke quickly and managed to sum up the nights events in less than a minute. Long story short Howard had gotten into a fistfight with one of the men at the bar. The dispute was over how the other man was treating one of the women. (Howard Stark may be a womanizer, but from time to time he developed a conscious. It usually showed up at the worst times.) The bartender had then called the police because he managed to pick a fight with the head of a gang member. It was all downhill from there, not that it was a good situation to begin with.

“How could you Howard. First you go and get drunk in public and then you decide to go and pick a fight with a gang leader?”

Howard was to out of it to respond.

“I’ll admit public drinking probably wasn’t our best idea, but how many fights have you picked to save a pretty dame?” Jarvis stated matter-of-factly

Peggy was speechless.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t bully men into treating women correctly. There’s a certain waitress that I’m thinking of at the moment.”  
“No, you don’t get to turn this on me. Making me seem like I’m the bad guy.”  
“Not at all, actually I applaud you for your courage, all I ask is go easy on him, he’s really trying to be better.”

Trying. That’s all he was doing, and he wasn’t succeeding, but Peggy wasn’t a complete arse.  
“Fine, let’s just get him out of here.”  
Jarvis had a slight smile on his face. Seldom did he win an argument, especially with Peggy.  
“Now wipe that smile of your face and help me.”  
\-----  
They were in the process of getting Howard onto the fire escape when they heard muffled voices at the other side of the door. “He’s gotta be in here.” Thompsons voice was unmistakable.

“Damn it!” Peggy knew they wouldn’t have enough time to get Howard out of here.

“Go! I’ve got this!”Jarvis ran over to the door and began stacking up crates against the door.

Peggy hauled Howard out through the window. She pulled his unconscious body onto her shoulders. She went down the stairs taking them two at a time. By the time she made it to the ground floor there was an agent waiting for her. She tried her best to stay in the dark, her cover couldn’t be blown.

“Put your hands where I can see them!” The agent pointed his gun at her. She could see that he a was fairly new agent in the office. Good.

Peggy lowered Howard onto the ground slowly. With her hands up she started to walk towards the man.

“Now put your hands behind your back.” He was too proud of himself of this arrest to realize the mistake of lowering his guard and his gun. Peggy was lightning fast she reached out and grabbed his wrist and pulled the gun behind her and him towards her. The gun went off with a loud bang somewhere behind her. Peggy used her free hand to punch him in the face twice. That’s all it took to take the man out.

She went back to where she had laid Howard down and began to pick him back up when she heard Thompson call out for her to freeze. Peggy gritted her teeth before standing up. She didn’t want to turn around for fear of being discovered. She could hear him stepping closer. Slowly Peggy put her hands behind her back. As he was reaching for her wrists she grabbed his. She spun around and with a swift kick, brought him to his knees. She elbowed him in the back while he was doubled over. Thompson was sprawled in the alleyway and out like a light.

The third agent was caught off guard by her attack, he barely had enough time to pull his gun out before she struck him. Peggy was unable to put as much force into this punch as her others. He was only caught off balance, but he still raised his gun and fired two wild shots. The first shot ricocheted off the wall.

The second shot caught her in her left shoulder. Peggy dodged a punch and hit him twice in the jaw. He dropped like dead weight. The pain from the gunshot shot through her body. It was electrifying. She could see black spots dancing in her vision.  
\-----


	4. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of it all, you're still my best friend...And it feels like I am just too close to love you - Alex Clare, Too Close
> 
> [Sorry for taking so long guys, school's a bitch]

“Where was Jarvis?” the thought kept running through Peggy’s mind as she sat there on the pavement. The blood flow from her bullet wound had slowed down, but not enough.   
She looked over her shoulder to get a look at Howard, he was coming to. He looked as bad as she felt. His suit was disheveled and his tie was ripped. His hair stuck up in all directions and matted with blood. 

Peggy struggled to get to his side and help him up, but the two of them collapsed onto each other, they were both tired and bleeding. Peggy had her back towards the street when she heard voice call out   
“Peg?” 

As Peggy turned around she saw the silhouette of a small woman. Angie. 

Peggy quickly turned away. 

(blast it! of all the people who could have spotted her it had to be Angie.) 

“P-Peg?” the voice was tentative and closer. “It’s me Angie, a-are you alright” 

Angie’s voice quivered. 

Peggy turned around “I’m f-f-fine” getting the words out were harder than she thought, maybe she had lost more blood than she realized. 

Suddenly sleep seemed so inviting. She felt her eyelids begin to droop when a voice laughed at her. “Too much to dri-” 

Angie gasped as she caught sight of the blood. Her demeanor changed immediately. 

“I’ll call an ambulance just wait here.” 

Angie stood up to leave when Peggy grabbed onto her coat tail with her good arm. “Stop” she managed to choke out. 

Angie turned around concerned and kneeled down. “What’s going on English?” The nickname sent a warm familiar feeling though her chest.

Howard stood up from behind her, she had forgotten he was even there. Howard had managed to get to his feet and began to grab Peggy “No time to explain, help me.” he told Angie. 

Angie only nods before helping Peggy get on her feet. The two of them basically carry Peggy out onto the street. Her feet dragging behind her and her head bobbing up and down. The three silently trudge down the dimly lit street and occasionally ducking into alley ways when they hear police sirens in the distance.   
After about 15 minutes of this a car pulls up next to them. 

Peggy sloppily reaches for her gun. 

“Miss Carter, Mr. Stark, and -uh- Miss Martinelli?” The familiar British voice ends his sentence in a question, but does not press on when nobody answers. 

He gets out of the drivers seat and opens the rear doors and helps Angie and Peggy into the back. Angie curls her fingers around Peggy’s. It’s a reassuring touch. Howard half slides half stumbles into the passengers seat. 

“Where the hell-” Howard begins before getting a shushing from Jarvis. 

Jarvis recounts his misadventures, after the Agents managed to get through the door he had attempted to assault them with no luck, they managed to toss him down the stairs. 

(Peggy noticed his ripped jacket and bloodied collar)  
Jarvis looks in the rearview mirror and notices Peggy staring.

“It’s nothing.” he remarks 

“So you got beat up by a bunch of stairs then what?” Howard snaps at Jarvis. 

If Peggy didn’t feel like she had just gotten run over by a truck she would've slapped the small mustached man. 

Jarvis kept going, explaining how he had hid from the other agents and saw Peggy take down the other agents. He had realized that while he was no help as a fighter he knew how to drive a car. 

“That concludes today’s thrilling episode boys and girls.” He said in his droll voice that was dripping with sarcasm. 

Angie hadn’t said a word the whole way. 

As Jarvis pulled into an abandoned warehouse Angie whispers over to Peggy “Some phone company you work for.” 

She offers Peggy a small smile and Peggy can’t help but giggle. 

“Glad to see you ladies are having fun.” Jarvis remarks as he opens Peggy’s door. 

He picks her up like she’s nothing and sets her down next to a few crates. Howard stumbles over and sits down on a crate. 

“Jarvis is looking for something to patch you up with.” 

Angie squeezes Peggy's hand and offers her an optimistic smile. 

Jarvis walks up moments later with a worried expression on his face “I am truly sorry but all that’s here is a bottle of what seems to be alcohol and dirty rags.” 

He holds up a bottle of clear liquid and rags covered in dirt and oil. 

Angie takes the bottle and the rag and sets them next to Peggy. She then pulls a sewing kit out of her bag “Well, let’s get to work” 

Howard almost passes out at the sight of the tweezers going into the bullet wound, Jarvis would have fallen flat on his face if Howard hadn’t caught him. 

“Maybe you two could help find some more supplies?” Angie suggests 

“Are you alright?” Peggy asks 

“Should I be the one asking you that considering I’m literally digging through your shoulder?” 

Peggy laughed and immediately regretted it as pain shot through her arm. She inhales sharply. 

“Take it easy.” Angie said quietly. “And to answer your question, no.” 

Peggy head shot up. 

“Oh calm down, I’ll manage. I mean what do you expect you find your best friend shot in an alley way again and all of a sudden you're running from the cops wondering if she’s going to live or-” Angie choked out a sob she hadn’t realized how scared she was. 

Again through Angie’s rambling Peggy catches that small word that holds so much she doesn’t press, she only pulls Angie in for a hug and ignored the pain in her shoulder. She combs her fingers through Angie’s hair and tried to reassure her. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Angie pulled back, wiped the tears from her eyes and began sewing her shoulder shut again, “here I am sobbing about you almost dying and I haven’t even patched you up yet.” 

She throws up a smile at Peggy, but she isn’t convinced. 

“Angie it’s alright.” Peggy brings her hand up to Angie’s face to wipe away a tear.“ Besides I should be the one apologizing.”

There’s something in Angie’s eyes that Peggy see’s, but it’s gone in a flash. 

Angie turns her face and brushes her hand away. Peggy lets her hand drop to her side. 

Angie gingerly grabs the alcohol, she begins to pour it onto Peggy’s shoulder

“Is everything alr-” Peggy doesn’t get a chance to finish her sentence, the pain from the alcohol is too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at futuredirewolf.tumblr.com for chapter updates


End file.
